Promise
by NotSoArtsy
Summary: Randy & Adam's small daughter is very sick but Randy makes her a promise to help her feel better.


Adam walked into the living room holding his 5 year old daughter on his hip. The small girl sniffled against her father's neck.

"Daddy," She mumbled. Adam ran a hand down her back and pat slowly, sighing.

"I know, Penelope. I know," Adam hated seeing his little girl so sick. But he knew that she hated it even more, just like her other father.

"I want Papa," Penelope sobbed. Adam sighed and sat down on the couch, patting Penelope's back and trying to keep her still.

"Papa had to go pick up Joey, remember? He'll be back any minute," The kids loved Adam when he would play with them or read them bedtime stories, but when it came to being sick there was only one person they ever wanted: Randy.

"Make sure you take off your boots so you don't get mud everywhere, bud," Adam heard Randy say to Joey before the small child kicked off his red rain boots and running to his room. Randy turned and walked into the living room. "How is she?"

"Still sick as hell," Adam whispered over Penelope's head. "She's been looking for you since you left."

"Come on, baby girl," Randy grunted as he lifted Penelope slowly off of Adam's lap and onto his. He stroked back her long brown hair and kissed her forehead. "She's burning up."

"That means the medicine is doing absolutely nothing," The older man groaned softly and shook his head. Randy rested his hand on the man's cheek and rubbed small circles with his thumb.

"It's not your fault. Did you eat your soup grandma brought you, P?" The small girl shook her head slowly.

"She got nauseous right after she ate… Can't keep anything down," Adam sighed. "I think we should call the doctor, Rand."

"No!" Penelope shrieked, causing both men to jump. "I don't wanna see the doctor, I don't wanna!" Randy looked up at Adam.

"She has a fever, can't keep anything down and she's light-headed. She's going to the doctor's," Adam grunted. Penelope snuggled closer to Randy, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands.

"Adam."

"Randy."

"She said she doesn't want to go. I'm not going to force my daughter to go," Randy patted her back gently, hoping to help her fall asleep.

"_Our_ daughter. I know how you both feel about going to the doctor's, but you're going to stay sick the longer we wait," Adam kissed Penelope's forehead.

"I don't want her to go to the doctor's," Randy bit down on his chapped lip, staring down at a now sleeping Penelope who was snoring lightly.

"I _know_ you hate it, but you have to think of Penelope," Adam could see the tears beginning to well up in Randy's eyes. "She's never been sick like this." After a few minutes, Randy slowly nodded. Adam wrapped an arm around the man and pressed his lips to his forehead, watching as he stared down at Penelope.

"Why is there only one fucking hospital in this entire town?" They both stayed quiet.

"I'll go get Joey," Adam pulled away from Randy and stood, walking to the back of the house to get the small boy.

"Penelope," Randy whispered as he gently shook her awake. "Come on baby girl, you gotta wake up." Penelope groaned in pain as she came to and sat up slowly.

"Where's Daddy?" Randy moved her stray hairs back behind her ear.

"He's going to get Joey," She rubbed her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room.

"Where's Joey going?" Randy sighed before answering.

"We're all going to the hospital," Penelope's eyes grew wide in fear as she quickly tried to squirm away from her father. "Penelope Rae."

"I don't wanna go to the hospital! You said I don't have to go!" Randy pat her back and nodded, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I know, baby. But you're very sick and the only way for you to get better is for the doctor to help you. And me, Daddy and Joey all want you to get better," The small girl sighed and leaned into her father.

"Don't let them hurt me, Papa…" She whispered.

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise," Randy kissed her forehead again just as Adam spoke up from the archway.

"I got sweaters for everyone and a blanket to cover P. You guys ready?" Randy nodded and stood up, taking the blanket from Adam and covering Penelope.

"We can put her sweater on in the car. Let's just go so we can hurry up and get back," Adam nodded as he wrapped Joey up in the second blanket before opening the door and rushing to the car. Randy climbed into the backseat between both kids and strapped them in as they headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours in the waiting room. Randy was sitting down on one of the tan couches in the waiting room with baby Joey sitting in his lap, fast asleep.

Randy caught himself thinking. About; nothing in particular. His eyes wandered around the room while he slowly bounced his leg which Joey was sitting on.

"Mr. Orton?" The doctor called as he walked into the room. Randy wrapped his arms around Joey and stood up.

"Yes? T-that's me," He stuttered. The doctor grinned a bit and rested a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Calm down, Mr. Orton. Everything is alright. Follow me," Randy nodded and followed the doctor down the hallway and into a small room where he saw Adam lying on the bed with Penelope.

"Oh, baby," Randy choked out with tears in his eyes. He made his way to the side of the bed and handed Joey off to Adam before looking at the doctor. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Your daughter is going to be just fine. She has a more complicated case of the flu along with being dehydrated, but she's going to be fine after some antibiotics and a prescription from the pharmacy," Randy sighed in relief. Adam rubbed the man's cheek gently with a small smile.

"See?" Randy smiled down at Adam.

"When can we take her home?" Smiling, the doctor looked at the small family and walked over to the door.

"I'll go get her prescription papers and let you guys on your way," And he walked out of the room. Penelope slowly stirred at the sound of the door clicking shut.

"Papa?" Randy smiled again and kissed Penelope's forehead.

"Hey baby girl, how do you feel?" She turned over in the bed and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Tired," Both men laughed.

"Tired, but not hurt, right?" Penelope nodded slowly.

"Not hurt," She repeated.

"See? Just like I promised."


End file.
